A Dragon's Ecstasy
by B. Embella
Summary: A smutty three-shot about StingYu and RoGura. Yukino finds Sting in a compromising situation. "Sorry Yukino...but I'm not letting you sleep tonight." Kagura tries to tame her dragon. "I didn't say you could touch, Rogue."
1. Never Wake a Sleeping Dragon

**A/N:** _omg, first (semi) smut...there's just not enough StingYu that I was tempted okay? I love love StingYu and Rogura. I hope you all enjoy though! Also, I hope I recruit more StingYu shippers *suggestive winks* Nothing belongs to me! And hehe, look at me, making a oneshot yet I haven't updated my other fic *sweatdrops*_

* * *

Yukino stared at the ceiling of her room as thoughts raced through her mind. It was late in the night yet sleep did not come to her. Her fingers traced down to her stomach, where her recently retrieved Sabertooth insignia was placed. After all that has happened, she could not believe that she was back at the guild that abandoned her with no sympathy. She thought her humiliating defeat was the end of her time in Sabertooth; thus, she could not fathom why they allowed a disgrace like her to rejoin the guild.

Although the guild was now being run by Sting, she couldn't help but feel sub-par compared to her other guild mates. She shook those thoughts from her head; Sting has apologized countless times as did everyone else; calling them her guild mates would be an understatement, they were her friends now. All agreed to treat each other like comrades, a new rule enforced by Sting.

Yukino smiled. Ever since Sting became the guild master many things have changed in Sabertooth. They weren't the strongest anymore, but the way the guild ran now, she couldn't be anymore happier. Yukino closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. Sleep did not favor her today. Yukino got up from her bed, and intended to get some fresh air. The Grand Magic Games ended and it was their last night at the inn, so she wanted to get some rest before they left.

Yukino quietly opened her door and stepped into the hallway. In order to go to her destination, she had to pass by Sting's room as well as Rogue's room, and the last thing she wanted to do was wake either of the twin dragons up.

_It's never good to wake a sleeping dragon..._Yukino thought.

She quietly made her way down the stairs, passing by Rogue's room whose door was slightly ajar. She peeked in and saw Rogue peacefully sleeping caressing Frosch...and surprisingly, Lector as well. Despite her slight confusion about why Lector was there, she couldn't help but smile at the sight.

_Ne, how cute!_ Yukino thought to herself.

Yukino continued down the corridor and stopped at Sting's room. His door was also slightly ajar, however that wasn't the reason she stopped. Yukino stopped right in her tracks when she heard a low growl coming from Sting's room. She made a move to continue walking when she heard it again, though it began to sound more like a breathy sigh, followed by several muffled groans.

_I wonder if Sting-sama is okay_, she wondered as her legs made her way to Sting's door just to see if anything was wrong.

Yukino peered in the slight open space into Sting's room and kept quiet; after all, the last thing she wanted to do was barge in unannounced over nothing. Her eyes glanced around until they focused on a figure she recognized as Sting's. She slightly blushed due to the fact that he was shirtless, back faced towards her. He was hunched over, yet Yukino could not decipher the reason why. She heard low grunts, and she pressed further to see if Sting was okay. Suddenly, Sting's threw his head back and let out another groan, louder than the rest and in a fit of worry Yukino barged in and said, "Sting-sama!"

Yukino's eyes widened. From her place near the door she was unable to see what Sting was doing, but upon walking in she saw it clearly. Her eyes went from his face then downwards as she slowly took in his state of undress. He was breathing erratically and his body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. His face was slightly flushed and his pants were haphazardly pulled slightly down. Before she caught herself of staring Sting stood up and pulled his pants up hurriedly which still hung loosely around his waist.

"_Y-Yukino?_" he stammered, his face turning a darker shade of red.

After registering what just happened, Yukino's face immediately flushed. "S-Sorry Sting-sama, I-I thought something was happening to you so I a-ah—S-Sorry!" Yukino responded, cursing herself for stammering so much. Yukino averted her eyes to the floor, far too embarrassed to look at Sting. Unconsciously, she took a step back, closer to the door for the inevitable.

As Yukino took a step back, Sting took a step forward. Yukino finally looked at him in the eyes, and the flustered expression was gone; his eyes were glazed over, and his facial expression appeared cocky. Yukino's heart began to race.

_Why is he looking at me like that?_

Yukino felt her back pressed against the door, inadvertently closing it shut. Yukino stretched her arm to grab the doorknob but Sting's reached it first and he locked it. Afterwards, Sting took her arms and pinned it above her, yet Yukino did not protest.

"I should be apologizing–did I wake you, Yukino?" he whispered quietly.

Yukino felt her face flush ten shades of red. Her heart began racing fast and it seems as if her voice left her.

"N-No, I was already awake...I couldn't sleep," Yukino responded.

Sting nodded, and his eyes glanced down, tracing all of Yukino's curves. She wore a tight fitting tank top and a skirt. Yukino shifted uncomfortably once she saw what he was looking at.

"Why are you staring? You've seen everything once before," she whispered quietly looking downcast, but for Sting's dragon hearing he heard it just fine.

He took Yukino's chin and tipped it upwards, and responded, "And I was disappointed..."

Yukino's eyes widened and she felt tears brimming her eyes. Before a tear fell he continued, "...disappointed that I had done nothing then. I was angry at myself for allowing _him_ to humiliate you. I truly am sorry, Yukino."

Yukino stared at him in disbelief. His words were genuine, and his self-hatred for letting that situation happen was clear. She smiled softly and whispered, "I forgive you, Sting-sama. I'm so happy being here again."

Sting continued looking down, so Yukino shifted her body when she felt something hard against her thigh. She tried moving her hands but Sting kept it firmly pinned above her.

"I'm sorry, Yukino..." Sting rasped as he moved down, releasing her arms, "but I'm not letting you sleep tonight."

Yukino's eyes widened but she made no move to protest. Sting was on his knees as Yukino awaited his next move. He slowly lifted her shirt and let his fingers trace her insignia. Yukino closed her eyes and let out a moan once Sting began to trace it using his tongue.

Sting made his way up and pressed his body against her, he leaned in and they shared a passionate kiss; letting go only when the need for air became prominent.

"Do you know who I was thinking about before you barged in, Yukino?" Sting whispered in her ear as his hands slid across her figure.

"I was thinking about _you_," he rasped as he kissed along her neck.

Yukino flushed, and lifted his head to meet her eyes, "How unforgivable of me to interrupt...I will take any punishment you give, Sting-sama."

Sting grew harder at her words. Damn that vixen, he thought as he gave her a smirk, "Very well," he responded.

"Take off your clothes."

Yukino smiled and took off her shirt and before she could take off the skirt, Sting intervened, "Keep the skirt on; just lift it."

Yukino obediently complied, it must've been one of his kinks. Due to his heightened senses, was able to smell Yukino's arousal. Sting clenched his fists in self-control, but in the end took her and pulled her on the bed, with him on top.

Sting began to kiss Yukino's neck, using her mewls of pleasure as a sign to keep going. Before he could go anymore, Yukino flipped them over, so she was on top.

"You're not being fair, Sting-sama. You have too much on," Yukino whispered as she dragged his pants down.

Sting closed his eyes as pleasure coursed through him when Yukino began to stroke him. He was definitely not letting her sleep tonight.

* * *

**3:00 a.m.**

Rogue was up, not by choice, but by the incessant moans coming from none other than Sting's room. He's been up for a while and has deciphered the woman he's..._ravishing_ as Yukino. He sat up and brought a hand to his forehead.

_"Sting-sama! More! Ah~"_

_"Ah, Yukino..."_

"Damn they're so loud..." he whispered to himself.

"Fro thinks so too!"

Rogue's eyes widened, "F-Frosch!?" In a haste he placed his hands over Frosch's ears like a protective mother and whispered gently, "Go back to sleep Frosch"

Frosch stared at Rogue blankly.

_Shit, I'm covering Frosch's ears_... he thought as he lifted one hand to whisper, "Go back to sleep, okay?"

Frosch nodded and within moments, fell back asleep.

Rogue sighed in relief, but silently groaned realizing that hearing Yukino and Sting as well as being able to smell them had him in a _situation_...

I'm visiting Mermaid Heel, he decided.

* * *

**A/N**: _EEEEK. I couldn't go full smut. I'm so sorry! I literally had to stop writing to compose myself lolol. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review I'd love to read them :)_


	2. Show Me

**A/N: Hey everyone! Everyone seemed to like my first installment so I decided to continue on and write another chapter! I'm a cruel person because...well...you'll see!**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this, and I may keep this as an ongoing series! Also, I've gotten more comfortable writing more citrusy scenes so I hope I don't disappoint! **

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me_

* * *

Rogue woke up the next morning and groaned in frustration due to his continued '_situation_.' He glanced around the room; the exceeds were not beside him, but a note was left on the counter near his bed. It read in a handwriting similar to Frosch's that slowly morphed into Lector's, possibly due to the latter's frustration:

_Goodmorning Rogue¡_

_We got hungry, so we went down 2 eat_

_- Lector and Frosch :-)_

Rogue smiled. _Those two are quite amusing_, he thought, knowing that they would crash at Fairy Tail's inn to ravish their food.

He looked down and realized that he, undoubtedly, had morning wood. He debated three options: go and take a cold shower, ravish any girl willing to throw themselves at him, or go solo. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair until he remembered his plans for the day:

_I'm going to visit Mermaid Heel._

_That's right...Kagura's there..._Rogue thought. Just the thought of her got him hard.

Their relationship has been kept a secret from everyone except Sting, who said that the scent of Kagura on him was nearly tangible. From then on, Rogue made sure to spray men's cologne just to mask the odor from the ever-so-curious Sting.

He looked at the time, 7:45 a.m. and smirked. _Just enough time to visit Kagura,_ he thought. Just as he was getting ready, he heard slight noises coming from Sting's room and inwardly groaned. _They_ were awake too.

* * *

**-Sting's Room-**

Sting's eyes slowly opened due to the sunlight pouring in from the window. Although he is the Light Dragon Slayer, he abhors light while he was trying to sleep. He shifted on the bed and heard a soft, feminine groan beside him. He looked and saw Yukino.

_Oh, that's right...last night she was in here._

Sting smiled softly at the girl. He always thought she was beautiful, even when she was first introduced. Her admiration for the guild despite its cruel manner was impressive, and ever since then no other girl has caught his eye. He brushed a few strands of hair from her face, admiring her sleeping face yet wanting her to open her eyes so he could gaze at them.

Her eyes were a lovely shade of brown–almost hazel. They were round and doe-like, and appeared golden if the sun hit it right. He loved the crinkles at the end when she smiles, and the twinkle in her eyes when she is awed. He notices the way she averts her gaze when she's flustered, or how it's glazed over when she's aroused. Before Sting could get lost in his thoughts, she began to utter words.

"Mmm–Ahh—_M-More..._" Yukino said softly.

Sting's eyes widened. What was she dreaming about? Instead of waking her up, he decided to let her continue sleeping–to hear what else she had to say.

"Hnnn, ah—Sting-sama!" Yukino cried a bit louder, her eyes tightly shut.

Sting felt himself harden. So she has those dreams too, huh?

Before Sting can wake her, Yukino opened her eyes and looked beside her. Her eyes suddenly widened.

"_E-Eh!?_ Sting-sa—" Yukino started.

Before she could finish and escape, Sting placed his lips on hers. What started as a sweet kiss turned heated and Sting made his way on top of her, with the blankets falling so that they covered only their most intimate parts.

Sting smelled it—Her arousal. He leaned into the juncture of Yukino's neck and began to kiss and lick at her weak spot. He placed his knee between her legs and held her arms back which struggled against his grasp.

"What were you dreaming about, Yukino?" he purred against her ear.

Yukino's eyes were shut as she tried to suppress her moans. _How embarrassing, Sting-sama heard me?_

"Answer me, Yukino."

"I–I was, ahh, dreaming a-about you," Yukino confessed timidly.

Yukino felt him smirk at her neck.

"What did I do to you?" he asked huskily.

Sting brought his face to hers, wanting to see her reaction. Her face was flushed in a crimson color, and her eyes were glazed over, just as he observed. She was slightly panting and she continued shifting underneath him.

"Shouldn't we go downstairs, Sting-sama?" she suggested meekly.

"Don't avoid it Yukino; Plus, I'm the _master,_ remember? No one will mind if we're late. Now answer me," Sting responded.

Yukino blushed even more and averted her gaze from Sting, "Y-You were touching me."

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

Sting clicked his tongue, "Quit being vague."

"I answered you, right?" Yukino sassed.

"I think you need to be punished if you don't elaborate, _Yukino~_"

Yukino, with her gaze still not meeting his, was defiant and continued her silence. She answered his questions, right? Then there should be no problem!

Sensing her lack of cooperation, Sting got up from the bed and took the covers from her. Because she was naked, Yukino gave a slight shiver and immediately closed her legs and used her arms in attempt to cover herself.

"Why are you so shy? I've seen everything," Sting said, winking at her.

"Because you wouldn't answer me sufficiently, I'm going to punish you," he continued.

Sting, who was standing beside the bed, leaned in and kissed her once more. Yukino returned the kiss, thinking the punishment was a fluke. As they kissed, Sting's hand began to go between her legs and finger her.

As their lips parted, Yukino bit back a moan. "Ahh–Sting-sama, _please_," she pleaded, as her eyes were half opened.

Sting clenched his other hand in a first to fight the urge to ravage her. Her simple actions drove him over the edge sometimes, but he was determined to punish her a little. He heard her continued moans and felt just how wet she was. Before she can enjoy herself, however, Sting pulled his hand out.

Yukino's eyes went wide as she stared at Sting; he brought his hand to his mouth and licked his finger clean.

"You taste sweet, Yukino," he whispered.

"I need you, Sting-sama," she murmured.

Sting smirked as gave Yukino butterfly kisses. "I said I was going to punish you, right?" Sting rasped out, his kisses moving down. Yukino moaned at each kiss, her sensitive skin getting the best of her. Wanting to tease the celestial mage more, Sting began to ask her _private_ questions.

"...Do you _touch _yourself, Yukino?" Sting whispered against her ears.

"N-No..." Yukino replied hesitantly.

"Hn. Don't lie to me," Sting growled.

After being met with silence, Sting stopped his kisses. Yukino whined and Sting chuckled at her antics. "Answer me first," he demanded, turning her face so their gazes would meet.

"U-Um, I do," she replied meekly.

"Tsk, I didn't know you were so _naughty _Yukino," he said smirking.

"Show me," he commanded.

"No! It's embarrassing!" Yukino said, "Quit teasing me Sting-sama."

Yukino saw a mischievous look in his eyes. "Show me, or we're not continuing," he teased, enjoying her reaction.

Yukino bit her lip, knowing there was no way she could win. If she tried seducing him, he could easily move away and overpower her. There was no choice except to follow his orders.

Yukino looked away from him, and shut her eyes. She brought a hand to her breast and began to massage it, teasing her nipples every-so often. She arched her back and moaned. Her other hand began to gradually move downwards until it her hand was in between her thighs. With the slightest touch she moaned. She was very sensitive, and the idea of Sting watching her turned her on even more. Tentatively, she placed a finger inside, whispering incoherent curses and moans.

Sting was merely watching her, but he felt himself stiffen even more. _Shit, this is punishment for me too._

"Tell me what you're thinking about," he told her.

With eyes still closed, Yukino rasped out, "I-ah, think about y-you, doing dirty things to me!"

"Like what?"

"Mmm, li-ke, kissing my breasts—and giving it to me, hard!"

"Is that what you want?"

"Y-Yesss, I want you to _fuck me_, Sting-sama," Yukino pleaded, eyes half lidded.

Sting's hands clenched as he took in what he saw. Yukino was splayed over his bed, /touching herself/ with the thought of him. That view alone drove him crazy. He got on top of her once again and removed the hand between her thighs with replaced it with his own; his mouth began to work on her breasts while the other hand massaged the other. He looked at her and she gazed back at him, until he stuck another finger in where she threw her head back as she arched her back.

"P-Please," Yukino begged.

"Your wish is my command," Sting purred.

Sting placed himself at her entrance and looked to her for approval. Yukino nodded and Sting slowly inserted himself. Both of them moaned at the friction as Sting began to gain a steady pace.

Yukino raked her nails down Sting's back as she cried his name out.

"Harder, Sting-sama," she cooed.

Sting then began to go harder and faster, hitting her g-spot every time. He then brought a hand to her clit and began to rub her.

"Is this what you imagine, Yukino?" he teased.

"Y-Yes! Don't stop, oh, _don't stop__!_"

To his surprise, Yukino flipped their positions so that she was on top and began to ride him. Sting continued rubbing her clit, and he leaned in to kiss Yukino. After they parted to take a breath, Yukino cried out, "I'm cumming!"

Sting grunted, "So am I—"

Both yelled in unison as they reached their climax. Yukino collapsed on Sting, breathing heavily. Sting kissed the top of Yukino's head as they began to cuddle.

"Let me take you on a real date when we get back, okay?" Sting said softly.

Yukino blushed. "Of course, Sting-sama."

Sting smiled and noticed the hickeys beginning to form on her neck and sweatdropped. She was definitely going to summon Libra to give him motion sickness. The very thought disgusted him.

_"Eh!? Sting-sama are you okay!?"_

* * *

Rogue quickly made his way to Mermaid Heel, avoiding everyone in the process by moving through the crowd by shadows. When he reached their inn, he decided it would be best not to go through the doors, knowing their members would freak seeing a young man trying to enter a building resided by only females.

Rogue sniffed the air and immediately was able to pinpoint Kagura's location. When he reached her room, he peered into the window and saw Kagura in her undergarments. She was in front of a mirror, as if she was checking herself out. Rogue also noticed that the bra and underwear were new.

He smirked. So his mermaid was trying something new for him, huh?

Kagura looked at her reflection and looked over herself. Her door was locked because she was sure she would never hear the end of it if anyone caught her wearing such skimpy clothing. She traced the intricate designs of her bra and blushed.

_I wonder if Rogue would like it..._

Her eyes widened after she heard a low whistle. "Is this for _me_, Kagura?" a familiar voice said.

* * *

**A/N See, I told you I'm cruel! The next chapter will DEFINITELY have Rogura, and a bit of StingYu because I'm biased ;) I think if I continue this I will definitely include some AUs that aren't solely PWP. I may also be writing another Fairy Tail multichaptered fic that deals with kingdoms and whatnot so look out for that ;) **

**Leave a review I'd love to hear them!**


	3. Dragon Tamer

**A/N** **The chapter title gives sorta gives it away, huh? ;)**

**Follow me on tumblr! (link on my profile)**

**Guess what?! I've taken notes on being more descriptive (yay!) tbh, I like more dialogue in smut than description because then I can really feel my OTP doing the do rather than the typical description found in smut; but I hope I find that happy medium between the two so I can showcase the characters as well as capture the scene really well :)**

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Fairy Tail if I did then it StingYu would be canon._

* * *

"Is this for me, Kagura?" a velvety voice asked, encircling his arms around her.

"R-Rogue!" Kagura gasped, forgetting for a moment that she was half-naked once she felt familiar arms wrap around her.

Their relationship started when the Grand Magic Games ended, specifically at the party open for all guilds. Although she got quite tipsy at the event, she couldn't deny the fact that even when she sobered up, Rogue was incredibly handsome.

He was an enigma to her—full of mystery and spontaneity. His features were defined and his eyes were always narrowed, as if to maintain a look of intimidation; but when he looked at his companion, or someone he cared deeply for, they would soften and all of a sudden the carmine of his irises seemed harmless.

They haven't been together for long, and at first, Kagura was sure it would be a one-time thing. She hated to admit it, but she had become enamored with him; after all, she didn't like the fact that Mermaid Heel's strongest falls to the mercy of Sabertooth's Shadow Dragon Slayer.

"You look nice," Rogue teased, hiding his face in the crook on her neck.

Kagura then turned several shades of red in embarrassment, realizing how provocative she looked.

"How long were you watching?" she asked, glaring at him through the mirror albeit still blushing.

"Not long. Once I saw you, I couldn't resist," he admitted.

Kagura flushed since his breath was against her neck. In an attempt to shift her body, she felt something against her thigh and gasped, unconsciously rubbing against him.

"Shit...don't move so much," Rogue said.

Rogue held her tighter in order to keep her still. Kagura internally sighed. Was it wrong of her to want more from him? Or should she have expected their relationship to only reach so far? Her body tensed under the chaste kisses Rogue placed on her neck.

"Tch, is this all you came here for?" Kagura scoffed, her demeanor slightly changing, but enough for Rogue to notice.

She should've known. What they had between them was nothing more than physical attraction. There would be no dates, no dinners, not even a decent label—just _sex_. At least they were from different guilds, that way, once she got back to Mermaid Heel she won't ever see him again.

Before Rogue could even manage a reply, Kagura turned and tackled him on the bed, wrapping her legs around him.

"Kag—" Rogue started.

In that moment, Kagura crashed her lips against his, all while grinding against him. All logical reasoning from her head flew out the window. Deep inside, she knew what she was doing wasn't helping her relationship with Rogue. She knew that kissing him and furthering their ministrations wouldn't change her status as being a 'one-time thing', but she couldn't help it. His husky voice and his hardened member that was against her thigh was too much for her to handle. She couldn't deny the physical attraction she held for him, even though she wanted more. But that was the least of her concerns—all she wanted was him, someone she could share her intimate desires with; someone who can keep up with her.

Kagura loved being in an all-women's guild; but the need for a man's touch—Rogue's touch was insatiable. She knew that after their tryst he would leave, and that would be the end of that. But at least right now she can have him...all to herself.

She nibbled against his bottom lip and he immediately opened his mouth, allowing her tongue into his mouth. She began to passionately make out with Rogue, causing the latter to release muffled moans. Once the need for air became evident, Kagura broke off the kiss and both began to catch their breath. When Rogue appeared to say something, Kagura interjected:

"Shh, don't speak unless I tell you to," she whispered against his neck.

At this, Kagura began to kiss in the crook of Rogue's neck, leaving noticeable marks. His hands began to ghost upon Kagura's figure, trailing against her curves until her hands laid on his. She removed his hands from her and took a ribbon to tie it against the bedpost, smirking at his distraught look.

Today, _she _would leave him craving for her touch. Today, she wanted _him_ to beg. After all, he needed to punish her peeping tom.

"K-Kagura what are you doing?!" he asked, surprised at her bold actions.

Kagura sat up with her face flushed and lips swollen. Her hair was disheveled and her bra strap fell off her shoulders. She looked erotic, and Rogue wanted to do nothing more than have her screaming his name in ecstasy.

_"I never said you could touch, did I?" _she replied with a voice laced with want. Her eyes glinted mischievously, enjoying the sight of him squirming against the knot.

"I'll untie it if you're good," she responded asserting her dominance.

Rogue grunted in displeasure but was willing to comply with her game. In all honesty, he was a bit turned on being dominated like this.

After ceasing his struggle, he accepted being bounded, to which Kagura's smiled quirked up, "Good boy."

Kagura then leaned in, continuing her onslaught of kisses as she began to undress him. She removed his cape and lifted his shirt, her eyes widening at his chiseled abs. Rogue was staring intently on her, wondering what she was planning on doing next.

Locking eyes with him, Kagura lowered her upper body until her mouth was centimeters away from his abs. Rogue held in his breath in anticipation. She lowered her gaze and began to slowly kiss down his abs while raking down her nails against his chest. Rogue let out a shuddered breath as his body tensed under her kisses and Kagura smirked against his skin.

"Untie me, Kagura" Rogue demanded.

Kagura ignored his plea and began to trace the outlines of his abs with her tongue; she glanced up at him when he was too silent and saw that his eyes had turned hazy. His eyes were half-lidded, and his irises resembled a hue of carmine that glowed dangerously at her.

Kagura sat up and observed her prey; his breaths were erratic as licked his lips sensually. In order to tame a dragon you had to give them rewards every once in a while, right?

Kagura unclasped her bra, but held it in place with her arm. "Do want this off, Rogue?" she teased.

In return, Rogue nodded and stared intently at her.

Kagura slowly peeled off the offending item off of her, watching how Rogue's eyes seemed aflame once it was gone. Kagura played with her breasts in front of him, and Rogue let out a groan of want.

"Let me touch you Kagura," he pleaded.

"_Ah ah ah~_ I never said you could speak," Kagura chided.

Kagura began to palm Rogue through his pants, to which Rogue threw his head back and tried to muffle a moan.

"I think you should be punished," she said playfully.

Kagura undid Rogue's pants and pulled them down to his knees. Rogue but his lip as the cold air hit him. He was so hard it hurt, he's been holding in his arousal for so long—he needed the release.

Kagura began to stroke him, awed at his size.

"Do you think it'll fit?" she teased.

"Untie me and find out," he replied huskily.

Kagura didn't reply to his last statement, but instead lowered herself taking him in her mouth. Once Rogue felt her soft lips against the base of his cock Rogue let out a growl and unconsciously pulled against the restraints.

Kagura continued to suck as she used her other hand to touch herself–even though Rogue has done nothing to her, seeing him in this state got her wet and bothered.

Whatever Kagura couldn't fit in her mouth, she pumped him with her hand; her mouth and hand soon became too much for Rogue to handle:

"_Shit,_ Kagura I'm going to—"

Knowing he was about to cum, Kagura released him with a pop of her mouth.

Rogue's eyes widened, "Wha–"

Kagura began to pump Rogue teasingly slow, causing him to shut his eyes. He was so sensitive at this point that even her teasing was enough to send him over the edge.

Sensing his release, Kagura's eyes glinted mischievously as she grabbed the base of his cock tightly, preventing him from cumming..

Rogue groaned in dismay and looked down, _"Kagura,"_ he growled.

Kagura gave a teasing laugh, "I'm not letting you cum yet, Rogue."

Before Rogue can say anything in reply, Kagura took the head of his cock in her mouth before taking his entire length in her mouth. She glanced up at Rogue, who was letting out moans as well as incoherent curses. His hands were clenched so tightly that his knuckles turned white. She kept a hand in his abdomen in order to keep him from thrusting up.

_"Fuck–"_ Rogue let out.

But once again, Kagura released his length from her mouth before he could cum, and she grabbed the base of his cock to prevent him from cumming.

"I thought I said not yet?" she said tauntingly.

Rogue let out a growl and glared at Kagura. He cared and adored her a lot but what she was doing now was frustrating. Breaking from his thoughts, Kagura brought up her hand that she used from touching herself and brought it to her mouth. Before she could lick her fingers clean in front of him, a hand grabbed her wrist.

Kagura's eyes widened, "R-Rogue?"

"I've lost my patience Kagura" he growled in her ear.

In a manner of seconds, Kagura found herself underneath Rogue, who still had her wrist in his hand. He then took her fingers and slowly sucked off each one, making sure Kagura watched.

Kagura held in her breath, her eyes becoming glazed over at his erotic actions. She bit back a moan once she felt his hard on graze her clothed yet dripping sex.

Kagura made an attempt to switch places but Rogue held her in place. "Was that a game or punishment Kagura?" he whispered against her neck.

Before Kagura could even muster an answer, one of Rogue's hands removed her underwear and began to tease her clit.

"Ahh...hnnnn, Rogue!" she moaned.

In a flash, Kagura found herself on top again. Her eyes widened as she looked at Rogue, who looked expectantly at her.

"Ride me," he ordered.

_"Big mistake,"_ she replied.

Kagura began to grind against Rogue, making sure her clit went against his cock. Rogue began to moan, trying to hold her hips in place.

"What a bad dragon you are..." she whispered harshly.

Rogue gritted his teeth, "Kagura..._please..._"

Kagura's eyes lit up, "Since you said please..."

Kagura took him in her hand and began to lower herself on him. Once she was all the way in both sighed in content. Kagura began to slowly ride him, and he began to thrust up, causing both to moan in ecstasy.

Kagura shut her eyes tightly in ecstasy; her moans grew louder until Rogue pulled her in for a kiss. Rogue's hand trailed down her curves and he began to rub her causing Kagura to break off from the kiss and groan at Rogue's neck. He began to thrust into Kagura harder, with a desperate need to release.

"Ahh~, Rogue I'm going to—"

"Me too...ah–come for me, Kagura," he whispered.

At that, Kagura came hard, with Rogue following after her release. Exhausted, Kagura lowered herself on Rogue taking in sharp breaths. She looked up at him: his hair was disheveled, a thin layer of sweat was present on his forehead, and his breaths came in pants. Rogue looked back at Kagura, a small smile gracing his lips. Flustered at being caught, Kagura looked away and immediately sat up, looking for her clothes.

"What are you doing Kagura?" Rogue questioned.

"I'm getting my clothes," she simply replied, "Is that all you wanted? You can leave now."

Rogue's eyes widened in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"You got what you want, right? So now you can leave," she replied, not looking at him.

"Did you think this was a one-time thing?" he asked her.

Kagura remained silent. She knew her voice would betray her words; the last thing she wanted to do was show weakness in front of him, weakness at the fact that she didn't want him to leave. She then heard a shuffling of clothes and assumed Rogue was getting ready to leave. Instead, she felt his hand at her shoulder, prompting her to turn around.

"I,uh, sorta broke your ribbon…" he said shyly, holding the white garment she used for her hair, "...why don't you come shopping with me one day? I'll buy you a new one"

Rogue looked away quickly, a blush creeping on his cheeks, "And, um...after, I'll take you out for dinner…? If you want to!" he quickly added.

Kagura stared at him and let out a giggle. Rogue looked back at her in surprise...he's never heard her do something so..._cute_.

Instead of answering, Kagura tilted her head up and kissed him sweetly, a signal to Rogue meaning _yes_. He then deepened the kiss, caressing her face in the palm of his hands. Before they could continue, an abrupt knock was heard from Kagura's door.

"HEY ROGUE! Hurry up the train is about to leave!" shouted an all-too-familiar voice of Sting called out.

"Sting-sama give them privacy!" Yukino whispered.

"They've been having their privacy for HOURS, do you know how awkward it is for me to console Frosch as to what ROGUE'S BEEN UP TO?" Sting responded, making sure to shout the last part for Rogue to hear.

Both Rogue and Kagura heard a feminine huff (which they assumed came from Yukino) and a subsequent yelp in pain. "Sorry, Rogue-sama, but ah...whatever you're doing can be continued later on!"

Rogue pinched the bridge of his nose as Kagura blushed. He admired Yukino's help but it only embarrassed him more.

"We'll be waiting in the lobby!" Yukino voice called out, then the sounds of footsteps disappeared.

Rogue and Kagura's eyes locked once more, his eyes softening at the sight of Kagura. He leaned in and kissed her cheek: "I'll visit you once we get back, okay?"

Before Kagura can process what he just did and said, he disappeared into the shadows. She held her cheek and stood outside her door and blushed. Maybe this wasn't a one-time thing.

* * *

**A/N whew sorry for the long update I wasn't feeling inspired till a few days ago! Enjoy the last installment of this story! Don't worry I am posting a new story tomorrow which will be a collection of stories for Sting and Yukino!**

**I was so tempted to add the following dialogue from 22 Jump Street when Schmidt was like: "I'm the time of guy who hits it constantly" lol!**

**Leave a review I'd love to hear it :)**


End file.
